30 Days Of Summer
by smileysteph
Summary: We didn't last very long. We met one minute and went on our first date five seconds later. He kissed me goodnight when he walked me home, and one day later he was saying goodbye. It happened all too fast. But it was long enough to keep me captivated. It was magical enough to keep me believing, and crazy enough to make me ask myself if it actually happened.
1. Coming Home

**_CH.1: Coming Home_**

* * *

If you were to ask me what we were, I'd reply by saying we were a whirl wind romance. The kind that you see in the movies and read in books. The ones that leave you wishing it could happen in real life. Those that make you believe in love no matter how many times you've been proven otherwise. That's the type of love we had.

Time fast forward into the future as quickly as possible, we tried to hold on as tight as we could. But with loose strings, on the brink of breaking, it's hard to keep a tight grasp on it.

It's funny how nothing has changed. The mall still has the same stores with the same dull people behind the cash register. The beach is still... well sunny and sandy. The city is still filled with life and inspiration is still right around the corner. The weather is beautiful and everywhere I look there is someone smiling or laughing. The only difference between then and now, is that I'm here alone this time.

It's hard to forget everything we lived through. Every innocent promise, every secret that was uttered, and all the trouble we caused one another, stays in the back of my mind; waiting for an opportunity to remind me of what I use to have.

We didn't last very long. We met one minute and went on our first date five seconds later. He kissed me goodnight when he walked me home, and one day later he was saying goodbye. It happened all too fast.

But it was long enough to keep me captivated. It was magical enough to keep me believing, and crazy enough to make me ask myself if it actually happened. It was frustrating to think that we were never on the same page and it became intoxicating towards the end.

Yet, it all stands out to me. There's not a moment I would change if I had been given a chance. I would relive it if I had the opportunity and although it happened a while ago, I remember it like it happened yesterday.

As I walk through the food court I remember exactly how I met him. I was clumsy and dorky back then. I'm still clumsy and dorky today, but somehow I've managed to get better with coordination.

Being the smart, super cautious person that I am, I was looking at the ground to make sure I wouldn't trip with my food. Sadly I forgot to consider the fact that I could only see the first few feet in front of me.

He came crashing into me. Naturally my food spilled on both of us. At first I was apologizing. I felt guilty at the thought that I had spilled my food on someone besides knocking them down, but the moment that he started to tell me that my apology wasn't good and that it was my fault for ruining his chances of asking this blonde bimbo out, I did the only thing that I found correct at the moment.

Stomp on his foot as hard as I could and leave. Of course this only made him more frustrated, but I left with a big smile across my face.

I chuckle at this flashback as I walk into Suzy's soup. If she still makes her soups like the last I visited, then I should please my hunger.

The floor has checkers and the only difference in the store is that there are now different types of soups in the pictures. As I order the usual and take a sit, I can't help but think where he could be right now.

We promised to keep in touch. After we decided that goodbye was the best thing, we both agreed that we were the best thing that had happened to one another. At first we were great at it, keeping in touch with phone calls.

But the sad truth is that after a while, calls become less frequent. Conversations that once lasted for hours turn into minutes with awkward silences following the empty void of your voice. Then soon, all you're receiving are Christmas cards and holiday greetings.

We've both moved on. We both now lead separate lives. We have our own group of friends and lovers to call when we get lonely at night, yet I can't stop myself from remembering him every now and then.

As I take the first sip of my warm soup I remember our first date.

A few days later, it was just my luck, the same certain arrogant, self centered person came into my father's store.

I have always loved to write songs. I was working on my latest one in my practice room when I heard someone clapping their hands. I was upset at the idea that someone had intruded what I would call my happy place but I turned furious when I realized it was him.

Being a rule follower, I asked him if he read the sign of employees only. I wasn't surprised when I heard him say no. I started to tell him to leave when he decided to take a seat right next to me and asked me to play again.

Having stage fright, I told him no and to get lost and find another blonde bimbo to ask. He smirked at my response but then debated that I still owed him for spilling my food on him and ruining his chances of asking the girl out.

I wanted to smack his cocky grin off his face. I wanted to give him a really piece of my mind; which most likely included horrible come backs but still, he would have heard me out.

Maybe, if I did do that, he would have left me alone. Maybe he would have stayed. But all I know is that the next line I told him, it only excited him.

I said I would play if he would leave me alone. His stare changed from friendly to intense. He was inspecting every move I made and judged every word I said. At that moment I feel that he was making a game with himself: how hard could he make me fall in a matter of a few seconds.

Apparently he misjudged things pretty bad, because he never once considered the fact of falling in love with ME.

To get to the point, one cocky comment turned into a sarcasm reply from me. One debt turned to a bet and soon enough we were walking out of the store with the bet of having to support him for five hours or pay the consequences and let him cut my hair. If I won I got to keep his new mustang car.

In my opinion, I should have kept the car. In his opinion, I cheated.

We spent the time at a bowling alley until they kicked us out for being "disruptive" to civilization. In my opinion those players we old enough to be the grandfather of my grandpa. It's not my fault that their ears were too delicate to handle loud noises.

The rest of the night we spend it on the pier of the beach. We talked about everything. From our dreams to our fears, from our best friends to our families, from our child hood to teenage years, every little detail that made us who we are was shared between us.

It was almost as if we were telling the information so it could be said when we forgot. I trusted him more than I ever had before. I told him more things than I will ever say. We did more things than I will ever do with anyone again.

He was my miracle. He showed me that there more to life than coloring in the lines. That being loud and cocky doesn't always mean you have a big ego, it just means you have a guard up. He showed me that being quiet and down to earth isn't always a bad thing. And if you can find some hope every single day, no matter how small it could be, you'd make it through whatever. Even if at the moment, it feels like you're walking through hell

_A/N: so here's a new story. Although this one it's already written a few chapters ahead so yea. Just a little something I've whipped up. Not sure if its the best work but certainly one of the most funniest to write. I hope you enjoy and please review, favorited and follow. Thanks for all the support._


	2. DAY 1: The List

_**DAY 1: The List**_

* * *

As I unlock the door to my motel room, I realize how far I've been from home. Last time I came here was two years ago, when I had to come and sell the house of my dad and take care of the store.

That was a hard moment for me but at least I still owned the store. I just had to leave someone else in charge and keep it running. Although now it seems like it's theirs and my name is just a word on the contract.

It's dark in the room and the view is fuzzy from the poor light that's coming into the room. It has a bed in the center of the room that makes me wonder if they have washed the sheets and a small desk across from it.

Sluggishly, I pull my luggage into the room and look for the light switch. As soon as I do, I throw my suitcase on the ground and make my way towards the bathroom. I throw water on my face before I stare at myself in the mirror.

One reason why I came on this spontaneous road trip is because I feel that I've forgotten who I am. Every time I voice my name, it sounds empty and hallow, meaningless. I can't sum up an answer if you asked me and I most definitely cannot remember the reason why I do the things I do.

It's like one night I went to bed, and the next day I realized that I misplaced myself. I'm just hoping that I'll be able to find myself here. It's the last resort I have before I say that I have finally lost it.

The reflection in the mirror is parallel to my appearances. It has the same brown wavy hair with my thin face. It's perfect in capturing every detail. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that it's the same girl from a year ago. But my big brown eyes tell me otherwise.

They look lost. The spark they once held is now gone. It left the moment my smiles started to feel forced and my laughter sounded hypocritical. I'm not sure how I came to this. I didn't even know that I was walking down the wrong road until recently.

After a few seconds I can't do it anymore. It's just too painfully to see myself vulnerable. Gathering my hair in a messy bun, I decided to get ready for bed.

Soon I am under my covers. I try to go to sleep but for some reason my head and eyes have other plans. Every sound I hear seems like it's too loud. Well it could be because one if my neighbor is listening to Spanish soap opera on full volume while my other neighbors are making sounds that I'd rather not discuss. Something is telling me that tonight I won't be getting any sleep at all.

Not being able to sleep, I decide to just lay down on my bed with my eyes closed. It feels nice fir a while. it feels good to not have to worry about anything but after a while it gets tiring.

I am ready to bite someone's head off and my eyes feel heavy. Yet, my brain is tuning in to the tiniest distraction it can find. I attempt everything that comes to mind.

I count sheep jumping over the fence, I count backwards from one hundred, reading, listening to music, or moving my sleeping position, makes no difference. When I realize that it's twelve in the night, I give up. After all, I have nothing planned for tomorrow.

With nothung better o do i let myself think. My thoughts vary from foolish to serious. Soon enough I m thinking about playing songs on the piano, to the recent song I've written, and somehow I bring myself to think of him.

He's really hard to describe. Well at least his personality. Physically, he's every girls dream. With blonde hair and big brown eyes that melt you heart, you can't resist his charm. Especially when he uses his childish grin or puppy face. And it doesn't hurt that he has a six pack.

To be honest I don't think there's is a word to describe him. He's just too damn complicated. To start off simple, he's a grown boy with the mind of a five year old. I'm not sure how that turned out to be, I still don't know if he got dropped on his head as a baby, but he just is.

He's confident and loud. He's too full of himself and requires a lot of attention. He's a dreamer with a side of reality and he works hard to prove to everyone that he can make his dreams come true. He's too proud to ask for help when he needs it, and doesn't like to get attached to people. Because according to him, emotions just bring a messy package.

He acts like a kid most times, and doesn't like to read signs. Trouble is constantly following him and if you say pancakes in a sentence you can grab his attention. He has a short attention span and still loves to color. His favorite color is yellow and he has a passion for music. In basic words, he's everything I'm not.

I keep thinking about him until I slowly start to fall to sleep. I don't love him anymore. Those feelings left when I met Dallas. Those feelings left when we said goodbye. He didn't leave me heartbroken when he left, I don't have any regrets from the things we did, it's just that as I look back at everything...

It feels like I lost my best friend.

I don't wake up until the sun shines through my window and onto my face. I try to turn away from it but somehow I can't.

Reluctantly, I throw the covers off me and stretch. I've never been a morning person. Everyone assumes that I am but I'm really not.

Grumpily I make my way to my suitcase and organize my clothes in my closet. I'm not quite sure how long I'm planning on staying in Miami, but I'd rather not keep everything nice and neat to realize that I need to unpack it all.

As soon as I'm done, I take a quick shower and put on the first colored skinny jeans I can find with a plain with tee and my wedges.

I have no clue what I'm going to do today. In fact I have nothing planned. I don't know where I should go to find myself but hey, if you have no where to go, you can take any road. Because they all lead you to your destination.

After much debate, I decide to go to the small park that holds many of my childhood memories. It was the place where I made my first friend, Trish. I had my first kiss there too, although all I can recall from it is that the boy had too many hot Cheetos before we kissed. Yea, that wasn't one of the highlights in my life.

I throw my jacket on and grab the keys to my Shelby mustang from the year of 1969 as I head out.

The park is beautiful. It is green everywhere and not a piece of trash is found on the ground. Families are all around, kids flying kits, dogs fetching balls and young romance is in the air.

Everything and everyone looks like they have a place were they belong. Well everyone but me. Little miss nobody.

I take a walk as I try to enjoy the moment. For this moment nothing really matters. Nothing can make my day horrible and all the problems that I have to face when I get home, will be forgotten for now.

I'm just a normal twenty two year old who happens to be walking in a park in Miami. Nothing unusual about that.

I think of random things mostly. Like the weather is nice today or the fact that old ladies shouldn't be feeding the squirrels because it's just making the squirrels fat and dependent on them for their food source.

It's nice and peaceful. I am minding my own business when I see a teenage couple chasing one another. It brings the good old days back into my mind.

After a few seconds I know exactly where I want to go.

It was our secret hideout. We were the only ones who knew about it. This was the place where we would go when we needed a break from reality and the real world. I remember the first time he brought me here. It was right after the day we talked in the pier.

Technically, it was a few hours from the pier. He send me a text message at three in the morning telling me that he wanted to show me something.

Looking at it now, I wonder how I wasn't creeped out by the fact that I had just met the guy and he was asking me to sneak out with him.

Either way, I got dressed and waited for him to come to my balcony to go see whatever he want me to see. At first I was too tired to ask questions. But as I saw that we were going to a more isolated place, I started to get worried. I thought that maybe he wasn't right in the head. Later I found out that this was true, but in the wrong connotation.

He lead me to a secret hill that is hidden behind the trees and city. At first when he led me here, I was confused. There was nothing special of standing a hill. It was only a few minutes later that I realized what he wanted to show me.

He had brought a blanket for us to lay down and we did. Talking about the things we wanted to do in the summer. Most of the things that were mentioned were quite stupid. But the instant that the sunrise started to show, that's when we both became quiet.

Not a word was shared between us. Nothing indicated what was to come from this little meeting. It was only the first magical moment from the hundreds to come. We leaned towards one another as we stared with awe at the sun. It was beautiful. How the cool, blue, sky slowly turned into a beautiful purple and then pink until it finally reached its natural blue state that we're used to seeing in the morning made it unforgettable.

It only lasted a few minutes, it only brought its light for a few seconds for changes to occur, and it only took one look for us to realize that we had something special.

We didn't say a word. He didn't ask me to be his girl and I didn't ask if I was his girl. We simply knew. We could tell from the look that our eyes held, to the way we heard each others heart beat, that we had stolen each others heart the second he got annoyed with me for dumping food on him and I stomped his foot. We just needed a little help from fate to realize that we were meant to be.

The funny thing is that we never pictured ourselves, or referred ourselves as a couple. We only saw ourselves as best friends who happened to get along really well; who happened to share a kiss every now and then.

We spent that whole day goofing off in the practice room. At some point we decided to make a bucket list after ironically watching the Bucket List.

But instead of waiting to complete the list until we died, we had to complete it before the summer ended.

The things we wrote on that list were pretty simple and stupid. Didn't have much value to anyone who read it but to us, the list meant the world. I still have it glued on the last page of my songbook.

It has his messy penmanship intertwined with my neat freak handwriting. It got crinkled from all the times that we folded it and unfolded to cross off the things we did. I smile as I remember the twenty things we wrote.

The first thing on our list was to get matching tattoos. It was the followed by staying at a haunted house, a road trip to Las Vegas, and stargazing on the roof. I still can't believe that we completed the list. Well almost the entire list.

We did everything but go to Las Vegas. Figures, no parent in their well damn mind would have let their children visit the city of sin without any parental supervision.

I spend the rest of the day looking at the clouds and trying to find shapes. It's nice to have something to go back to that hasn't changed. It's nice to know that some things will always stay the same... Like memories.

A/N: thanks so much on all the support on this new story. Well I know this is something different from what I usually write but I'm sure you'll love it. It has a slow start but things will start picking up by the fifth chapter and you'll see why when it gets there. So here's the second chapter and hope you liked the first!

Shout outs! :D

supersweetpea: thanks for the review and supporting me. I am so glad that you're enjoying it and totes keep our fingers crossed that it does become a success! Thanks you so much once again! :)

Rachel: thanks you so much for reviewing and reading! You have no clue how much they mean and thanks for reading my other stories too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

Jennifer: thank you so much for readi and reviewing. Well here's the second chapter and I hope you like it! :)

queenc1: what would I do without you? Probably not writing stories. Thank you so much once again for wall the support! :) hope you liked this chapter.

naadabh: I know that it's different. It's more of a romantic kind of thing but I'm glad you're liking it. Let me know if something about it is slow and I'll pick things up. ;) thanks for all the support! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Randomsmileyperson: thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am back to chat! :)

Awesomesauce325: aww you are too sweet! Well thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the support!

So here's the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review with your thoughts in the story. Once again thanks for all the support with this story and all of my stories. It really means a lot! :)

have a good day, or a good night! :)


	3. Day 2: Crashes And Surprises

**_Day 2: Crashes and Surprises_**

* * *

When the sun finally sets and the night settles in, I decide to go home. It's funny how you can see the wonders of the sun but not a star can be spotted from this hill as the city lights steal their brightness.

The warm summer air hits my skin as I walk through the park. Everything about my home town looks the same, not much has changed. It has the same buildings, same cheerful people who seem to be more outgoing than me, and yet it's different. It's all new to me.

It feels like those moments when you watch a movie for a second time and realize something new that you didn't have a chance to notice the first time.

When I get into my car, I take out my cellphone to realize that I have six missed calls from Dallas and ten messages from him asking me to call him as soon as I can.

I roll my eyes as I think about that crazy kid. He's such a sweetheart. I'm still not sure how we managed to find each other in the big city of New York. We simply bumped into each other one busy morning at the line in Berry Cafe.

I always went there to go get my breakfast on the go but that one Monday morning I was running late and we were rushing to get to the line first. Of course he beat me and of course I guilted him into letting me go in front of him. A few words were shared and a friendship grew. A few months later he asked me to be his girl and I agreed.

I send him a quick text with a silly smile on my lips, telling him that I am doing fine and that I'll call him tomorrow.

As I turn on the engine I realize that there's one place that I have to go. Without any hesitation, I make my way to the only place that will always feel like home.

I try to get rid of any thoughts I have on Austin. I really do, but somehow, everything about tonight seems to remind me of him.

He really was a big part of my life. He helped in the process of shaping me into the person that I am today. And it's no surprise considering the fact that we were inseparable from the moment we made our list.

Everything we did was with one another. Any party that we got invited to, knew that we would bring the other. If you needed to find Austin, all you had to do was look for me. And if you had to find me, Austin could give you the answer.

We were a random couple. I was dorky and got nervous real quickly. He was cool and collected. He naturally fit in with the "popular" kids while I tried my hardest to stay invisible to those type of people. He's loud and I like silence. He goes to the parties, I like going to the library.

Everything we did and who we were, screamed that we wouldn't get along. Everyone said that we wouldn't make it far. But we proved them wrong. We proved all the doubters and non-believers that what we felt was love.

The first thing to cross off our list was making delicious food that looks professional. When we were writing the list we both wanted to make something amazing out of food that people seemed to post on tumbler and such. We decided to meet at the grocery store that Sunday morning to buy necessary materials.

To be honest I wasn't quite sure what I was doing back then. I'm still amazed with the fact that a guy like Austin would actually be interested in me. Especially since he knew by the conversations we had shared that I wasn't the kind of girl to hook up with a guy for one second and move on the next.

I spent two hours an a half getting ready for our first date. I felt like it had to be perfect in order for it to work out. I wore my pale orange skinny jeans with a plain baby blue top that was tucked in. I chose converse for my shoes and I decided to leave my hair in its natural state.

I was nervous. That was the first time that I would be doing anything with a guy since a really long time.

Don't get me wrong, I've kissed and dated guys before Austin, but the immaturity level they had always made me leave the relationship early. After a while I decided to just stay single until I got to college. I had kept this promise until he came along.

When the time came to go. I grabbed my car keys and drove myself to the grocery store. The ride there was quiet with soft radio music playing in the background but my head was buzzing with all the different outcomes that could occur from this little meeting.

I knew that I liked Austin. I liked him A LOT. But I had my doubts about us at the beginning.

I do believe that love is real. I believe that there are people who actually have the fairytale ending and live happily ever after with the exceptions of a bump here and there. I just didn't believe that I would get a fairytale ending nor would I find the right guy. Especially not at such a young age.

I was afraid of him turning out like those guys that I had dated before. I was worried that he could just be playing me to see how he could embarrass me in front of his friends. The worst thought I had was the fact that he could simply be another disappointment that only left me believing, a little bit more, that I was going to be single for the rest of my life.

When I pulled up into the the parking lot, I was surprised to see him waiting for me at the entrance of the store. He was causally wearing sweat pants and a

plain white tee. He had a messy hairdo that seemed like he had just woken up from bed but it made him look attractive.

As I turned off the engine I wished myself good luck and reminded myself to not to do anything embarrassing. I slowly made my way towards him and I couldn't help but get a feeling of accomplishment when I saw him checking me out and smiling in content.

With a smirk on my face I said in an overconfident voice, "Like what you see?"

For a split second I saw him lose his cool. A hint of blush started to form across his cheeks and up his neck. He looked like he had just got caught but all too soon he got control of himself again.

Nonchalantly he said while stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. You'll just have to guess."

I was going to protest against this when he put a finger on my lip and whispered in my ear, "We can talk about this later. Right now I just want to buy the materials so we can get the baking and cooking started."

When he pulled back he had a true smile playing on his lips. He removed his finger from my lip but kept it on my cheek. Gently he moved his hand from my cheek to my hair and removed a strand behind my ears.

Looking into my eyes he softly whispered while leaning down, "I'm glad you came. For some reason I was worried that you were going to stand me up."

I softly giggled in response and tangled my hand into his hair. With a cheerful voice I replied, "I wouldn't have missed it if the world depended on it."

"Good because I don't think you had much choice starting with the day you stomped on my foot missy," he chuckles out as he taps my nose.

Every worry and doubt I had disappeared after I heard him say those words. I knew we were going to last. I knew he wasn't going to disappoint me because he showed me the side that he often hid from people.

As I pulled up into the parking lot of Sonic Boom, I feel a rush of excitement and butterflies in my stomach. Last time I talked to Trish, she told me that the people I had left in charge had changed the entire store. I wasn't prepared to see it the first day I came to Miami, but now I am.

My steps start off strong and confident but as I get closer to the back door I notice that they get smaller.

I hold my breath as I unlock the door. At first I see the outline of the instruments. I feel myself relax a little but when I turn on the lights my heart drops down to my stomach.

Everything has changed. Nothing is the same. The paint, the logos, the instruments, nothing is like how I left it. I touch the wall as I remember the frames and records that used to hang there. I turn to see the big music sign now changed for a big neon light that says, "Are You The Next Austin Moon?"

It has too many logos of Star Records and the homey feeling it once had is now replaced by an illusion of stardom. It feels cold even though it's hot and it screams that music is only about money.

I pull on my hair as I take everything in. So this is what has happened in two years. I lost myself and the store got changed. Anything else I should know?

I cautiously walk around the store. Afraid that I'll break something if I touch it. As I make my way up the stairs I can only hope that my practice room hasn't been changed.

When I try to turn the door knob I realize that it's lock. Shakily, I get out the key from my back pocket and unlock it. When I try to push the door open, I realize that there's something behind the door.

Without much thinking, I push the door as hard as I can and hear something crash at the same time. A few seconds later the door slowly opens.

I cringe at the thought of breaking a valuable instrument but when I turn on the light all I see are my dad's frames and possessions that once had been placed in his office.

Boxes are seen everywhere. There are so many boxes that you can't even see the ground. Sucking in my breath I make my way inside.

After opening a few boxes I realize that these are the old decorations that I grew up with. The big music sign, the records, the wall paper, and even the selves are found in here. As I look around the practice room, I'm glad that everything's the same. It has dust, but still the same place I wrote my first song.

I keep rummaging though the boxes until I lay my eyes on the grand piano. As if I'm hypnotized, I make my way towards it. I brush a finger on top to see the dust that it has accumulated over the years.

I never really noticed how much I was leaving behind when I chose to move to New York. I never understood how much Sonic Boon meant to my father until this moment and it is only now that I'm realizing how much the store has been a part of me.

Taking in a deep breath I take a sit on the bench and place my fingers on the keys. The sound is raw. It's out of tune and rough. My fingers feel out of place as I press on the keys again.

I haven't played since the day I moved. I have kept away from music as much as I could. I position my fingers to play an old familiar tune when I feel myself freeze.

It's not that I haven't been wanting to play for these two years. It's just that I can't. This has been since the death of my father. It's just too painful.

Letting out an annoyed sigh with myself, I get up and rush myself towards the door. I don't even worry about locking the door as I leave the store. All I know is that I need to get away. I need to get away from all the pain I felt when I was twenty years old. I need to get away from the truth.

As soon as I'm situated in my car, I turn the car on and abruptly being to drive. I am driving too reckless to consider I'm following the laws. I have my head everywhere as flash backs of seeing my dad get weaker as each week passed by, go through my head. I don't even realize that I'm going at eighty miles per hour as I press the gas more.

All too soon I feel a tear slipping from my eyes. I can't see a thing as my eyesight becomes blurry. I try to whip my tears away with my hand but they just won't stop falling.

Without thinking straight, I take off both hands from the wheel and rub eyes. It's not only until I hear the honk that I realize what I'm doing. Abruptly I push in the brake to stop the car.

I'm taking deep breaths in and out as I see a car passing by in front of me and the driver takes their time to cuss at me. I look up to see street light red. After calming myself down I move myself from the middle of the road and make my way to the motel.

The next morning I am woken up by the sound of my ringtone. I decline the caller but they don't stop calling me.

Angrily I grab my phone and answer it. Without paying attention to caller ID I yell, "Will you stop calling me!? "

There's a few seconds of silence until its broken by a terrified Dallas saying my name in a questioning tone.

I palm my face as I realize my actions. I mentally cuss at myself as I try to think of a reason to explain my actions.

"Dallas!" I say in a surprised voice, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry, it's just that things have been crazy around here and I have been sleeping late."

Before I can even continue he is asking me if I want him to come over. As much as I like him, he can get annoying at times and right now I don't need a logical person like Dallas to explain to me how I'm making small things into big issues.

"No it's ok babe. I'm fine. Just getting used to things being different you know?" I say with an edgy tone.

He lets the issue down for now. We continue the rest of the conversation as if nothing happened. Soon we are saying goodbye and I'm left in my despair.

I turn to look at the digital clock that says its eleven in the morning. I look at the ceiling as I try to think of last night. I still can't believe how much Sonic Boom has changed. I never even gave them the green light to do the remodeling.

Not being able to go back to sleep, I get dress and go out to buy something to eat.

I throw on the first shorts I find with a fresh top that has colorful flowers printed on it. I grab my shades and make my way to the mall once again.

Today I feel like eating a nice hamburger with a milkshake on the side. I go into Melody Dinner and sit at the booth.

I guess that it's gotten more popular. There are people everywhere and the waitresses are rushing to take orders and place food in front of hungry customers as they try to pick up dirty dishes.

Waitresses keep coming to me and going but before I can even tell them my order, they are leaving to attend other people.

I let out a sigh as I jump off my seat. A waitress tells me that she'll be right there with me but seeing an empty hotdog stand, it calls to my hungry stomach. Grabbing my purse and putting on my shades, I try to decide exactly what I want on my hotdog.

The moment I'm handed my hotdog I make my way to the pier. The view there is beautiful. This is the only part of the beach that I love. The actually beach is too sandy and hot to actually enjoy but the view of it is amazing when you don't have to worry about that.

I'm walking down the pier as I take a small bite of my steamy hotdog. It actually seems to taste better than the imaginary hamburger that I was planning on having.

I'm peacefully minding my own business. Every now and then I analyze the people that I pass by. I'm enjoying a nice cold breeze when I see a girl that's my age running away from something as if her life depended.

Before I can connect all the dots together, I'm crashing onto the ground with someone behind me. I feel two arms wrap themselves around my waist as the person tries to make us fall the other way.

I'm preparing myself to hit the hard ground when instead I'm greeted by a hard stomach. I open my eyes to realize that the person, who now I can tell is a guy, took the fall on the ground.

He still has his arms around my waist and is holding on as if his life depends on it. I bring myself to lift my head and as I get a glimpse of his features I realize that he has blond hair and oddly looks familiar. That jaw line, his hair, the way he has his hair and those lips... I've seen them before.

He slowly untangles himself from me and I get off him. The girl that was running away is now running again, but this time towards us and is shouting if he's ok.

I rub my neck as I try to relocate my head on me but the second I hear him speak I stop my movements and stare at him.

"I am so sorry for knocking you down. I wasn't looking where I was going," he blabs on about crashing into me.

No, it can't be him. It just can't. He's famous for god sake! He's freaking Austin Moon. The one that has about a billion hits and all the girls fawn over. He can't just happen to be in Miami at the same time as me.

He keeps talking but I can't hear a single word he says. I keep opening my mouth but close it as I wonder what I to say.

I'm lost in my thoughts that I don't event realize when he stops speaking. For a second nothing makes sense. We are just staring at one another.

Slowly he lifts his hand to take his sunglasses off. I feel my heart skip beats as I realize that I know the eyes that I'm about to get greeted by.

He hesitantly moves them. And when he does I get to see those wonderful eyes that use to leave me restless when I was a young girl.

"Ally?" I hear him say in disbelief.

I open my mouth to something. I know that my eyes are wide open but he can't tell because I still have my shades.

I run my fingers through my hair as I try to comprehend the situation I'm caught in. Well it's simple, this is not really a big deal. I mean it's just my ex who happens to be at the same place as me and who I happen to think about a lot. Nothing wrong with that. It probably happens to people all the time.

Before we get a chance to share any words we get disrupted by the girl pulling Austin into a bear hug while asking him if he's ok.

My surprised face suddenly turns sour as I realize he's in Miami with some company. Of course he would, he is Austin Moon after all. If the magazines did him any justice in sending the correct messages about his reputation, then him having some company doesn't really surprise me.

I wait for them to untangle themselves. Better yet, I hold myself back from ripping them apart. The scene in front of me makes feel uncomfortable. She keeps giving him kisses all over. From his face to his lips, not a piece of skin is missed.

After waiting for a few seconds I leave. I don't have to see them doing PDA. I've had enough of a bad start on my vacation, I don't need it to keep adding to the list by saying that I watched Austin hit it with his girl.

I'm trying to be as invisible as possible but I hear him call after me. I act like I don't hear him and continue walking.

I'm making my way through the crowd when I hear my phone ring. Naturally I accept the call but am shocked when I hear the voice on the other line.

A/N: hey there! So thanks for all the support and everything. You guys always keep me motivated! :) so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I guess it's kinda a hanger but not that much cause I'm sure you know who's on the phone.

So in to shout outs! :D

Awesomesauce325:well thanks for making me feel amazing about my writing but I'm sure that grammar is a flaw for me. Well nothing is ever perfect but we can get close to it right? ;) and thank you so much for all the support! It really made my day with you awesome review!

queenc1:well first off, thank you. And second of all, they have met. I hope you liked this chapter! :)

randomsmileyperson: thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter and I have a lot of catching up to do with your stories. :)

i-luv-ross-lynch-and-r5: you guessed right. They meet or they have met in the story. I just thought it would be interesting and thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

naadabh:ok first off, your review made me laugh! Especially when you wrote the whole maybe part. Well I thought about it and thought that the action should start a little bit early because then the whole story is set up. And thanks for the review. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and hopefully you'll enjoy this one. I feel like I missed something but at the same time it wasn't something that important. Idk maybe I'm being paranoid but wither way thanks!

So thanks for all of you that are reading this story and favoriting it or following it. It really means a lot. I'll try to upload on my other story, read between the lies but I can make no promises. So have a good day or night! :)


	4. Day 3: Friendly Kisses

**_Day 3: Friendly Kisses_**

* * *

It's hard to forget his voice. Considering the fact that it sounds like an angel, but I can't mistake his voice for anyone else as I hear him shout for the world to hear, "I knew it, Ally. I knew it was you. I knew it the second that I crashed into you!"

Strangers stop and stare at us. Their stares shift from Austin, towards me, and back to Austin once again. Austin's jumping up and down as if he's won the lottery while the girl, that was all over him a few seconds ago, keeps examining me as if I'm an alien.

Before I can do anything, whether it be to run away or say hi, I see him running towards me with full speed. I want to move, I really do, but my feet seem to be glued to the ground as I start to believe that this is actually happening. Next thing I know, I'm getting crushed by him once again as he pulls me into a bear hug and soon enough my feet are off the ground as he starts to spin us around.

Everything about this is overwhelming, but in a good way. The smell of his clone, the way his arms are wrapped around my waist, and the fact that he keeps shouting in happiness almost makes me feel like we're in the summer of our senior year. When he finally gets dizzy and sets me down, I can't help but notice how his arm innocently stays on my waist.

He has a cheeky smile on his face and I can only imagine how my face looks at the moment. His eyes are full of life and excitement as he voices all of his thoughts in the speed of light.

I keep opening my mouth to say something, anything, but he keeps telling me to hold that thought as he keeps talking as if this is going to be the last time he'll ever speak.

Finally he runs out of oxygen to continue speaking but he still manages to ask me as he's gulping down big breaths if I have anything to say.

"Ally... We haven't... Seen each other in... YEARS!" he says in segments as he struggles with himself, "And you still have... Nothing to say?"

I laugh at him as I hear him out of breath. Leave it to Austin to still act like a little kid even when he's grown up and has a career of his own.

"Well I would have spoken my mind if a little birdie had shut up for a quick second to let me say hi," I tell him in a teasing tone.

He throws his head back as he lightly chuckles to himself before saying, "Said truly like Ally Dawson."

We start laughing but things get quiet as we try to figure out the reasons why the other could be at Miami at this exact moment. The crowd that had been captivated with us return to their daily life as we just stare at one another. We both have matching smiles as we ponder.

I feel my heart rate speed up as I see him slowly leaning down. I can feel my eyes getting big and all too soon his forehead is touching mine. In a husky voice he whispers, "You still look as beautiful as the day I left."

I can feel my cheeks heating up as a small smile begins to show on the corners of my lip. Before I can respond to his comment we get interrupted by the girl that was sucking his face only a few seconds ago.

"Austin who is she?" she questions him in a very annoyed tone.

I quietly snicker to myself as I feel accomplished with the fact that I've annoyed her. From her perfect hairdo to her manicure and pedicure, you can tell that this girl tries too hard.

Austin shuts his eyes tight as he pulls away from me. He is only starting to remember the real circumstance we are caught in. For a split second it felt like we had gone back in time to the good old days but the voice of the girl had brought us back to the cold reality in my opinion.

Putting on a smile he takes his place next to the unknown girl that happens to remind me of Regina from Mean Girls and says, "Cassidy, this Ally. You know, the girl that I told you that helped me make my dreams come true. My very best friend besides Dez."

"Oh you mean Ally Dawson!?" she asks him in a rather cheerful tone.

I'm about to say something when she interrupts me, "I have heard so many things about you. It's nice to finally meet you. Although Austin described you more beautiful, I don't think you're that ugly."

Austin is staring at her in an annoyed, shocked expression as I'm holding back my want to slap that girl into next week! Who the hell does she think that she is? A beauty queen!? More like a bitchy queen if you ask me.

I chuckle awkwardly as I remind myself that not everyone was lucky enough to be educated with morals before I speak. Putting my hands together, afraid that I'm going to slap her at any second, I turn to look at Austin and say, "Well it was nice to see you again Austin, but I really have to get going and-"

"No Ally, we've just talked for a couple seconds. I mean we can go grab something to eat or may-" before Austin can finish convincing me Cassidy interrupts him.

"It's okay babe. We don't want to disrupt her social life. Maybe next time you come to visit Miami you can spend some time with her," she says in a venomous voice covered with bittersweetness.

Austin opens his mouth to say something else but this time I decide to voice my opinion, "You know what Austin, call me when you've put this dog on a leash. Until then, see you around."

I put my shades back down and leave with swag. On purpose I move my hips from side to side and I let out a victory chuckle as I remember the shocked o face that his precious Cassidy put from my little innocent comment.

This vacation is just too full of surprises. First, Sonic Boom got changed, I'm still confused, and now I have met Austin which brightened my day until his dog start speaking. He really needs to train her or leave her. I think that the second option is the best one to go with though.

As soon as I'm out of their eye sight, I make a run for it. I'm getting my keys out of my pockets as my feet move as fast as they can without tripping on themselves. In one swift motion I open my car and get in.

The second I catch my breath and find my hands steady enough to not crash into the car parked right besides mine, I turn on the engine and drive. I'm not sure where I'm going, I don't know exactly what I'm doing, but I just feel the need to get out of here. I just need to disappear for a while from the surface of the earth.

One moment, it's sunny and daylight though my windshield, the next second it's dark and nighttime. I park my car outside a small diner in the lonely town that I seem to have found myself in.

I just sit there. I don't move my hands from the wheel nor turn off the engine as I think about the events that happened today. To be quite honest, I'm not sure what I feel about it.

I mean I'm excited to see him. I really am, but seeing him with so called Cassidy, it makes my stomach go sour at the thought. I didn't feel the butterflies he once gave me but I did feel comfort being in his arms. At the end I guess it was nice to see him. Even though we didn't really catch up.

I keep debating my thoughts about my little encounter with Austin when my phones ringtone interrupts my train of thoughts. For some reason I feel a little hope in heart. I find myself skipping beats as I wonder who it could be. As I place the phone to my ear to see who it is, I feel my heart drop when I realize that it's not the person I wished it could be.

"Hey there babe!" I hear Dallas greet me.

I should be glad that my boyfriend is taking his time to call me. I should be head over heels with the fact that he hasn't forgotten about me, but I'm not. Actually I'm quite annoyed that a certain blonde head still hasn't called me.

"Hey Dallas," I reply with a voice that sounds happy.

It gets a little bit awkward as we just let the conversation drop. Soon though, I hear him sigh that is followed by, "I know you're going to be a little bit upset about this but I think that you'll like it after you think about it. I called Trish and told her you were in town and she told me that she wanted to meet you as soon as possible."

I can just imagine his nervous smile as he shrugs his shoulders. It's always been a habit of his. I do nothing. All I can do is stare at the window of the diner. This leads to another awkward silence to be shared between us once agin.

After a while, nervously Dallas says, "Ally?"

I can hear the fear behind his voice. I'm not upset with the fact that he called Trish. I was planning on doing that myself. It's just that he knows how much I hate surprises and the fact that he did this behind my back. Next thing I know he's going to be telling me that he's waiting for me at the motel that I've decided to stay at.

Eventually I bring myself to say, "Really Dallas? You go behind my back to call Trish just because you heard me annoyed this morning?"

I'm calm and collect. I'm just a little bit surprised that he did do that. It's so unlike him.

As if on cue, I hear him groan. Of course he's going to be upset now. It's just how our relationship goes. We get happy, we get mad, we fight, and then we get happy once again.

"No Ally. I think the question is how can you be upset when I was just trying to do something nice for you after hearing that you've been having it rough. If you want I'll cancel. I'm sorry that I thought you seeing Trish and having girl time with her would make you happy. I know this now. So I'll talk- " he speaks his mind until I interrupt him.

"No Dallas. Don't cancel. It's just that you took me by surprise. That's all. I mean it was sweet of you, but next time can you ask me first before you do anything?" I ask him sincerely.

"Yea you're right babe. I should have asked you. I'll keep that in mind next time. So are we good?" He asks me in a cute voice.

I can't help but giggle. This is the reason why we work out so well, he respects me and gives me the space I need. He's perfect. All of my friends back at home are jealous.

"Yea we're good," I say in giggles. I check my watch to see the time and that's when I take my time to add, "Hey not to ruin the mood or anything, but I think we should be getting to bed."

I hear hims laugh in the background and soon he says, "Yes mother, I'll go to bed right after I watch my favorite TV show."

"Really Dallas? Don't you think you're a little bit too old for name calling?" I question him in a monotone.

Ignoring my question he tells me goodnight. This is we're I'm stuck between the present and the past. I really do love Dallas. I love everything he does from the little details to those that annoy the hell out of me. But I can't help but miss my fights with Austin. How everything seemed more complicated than it should be yet more wonderful.

Letting out a silent sigh, I shift the gear into reverse and begin my journey back to my hometown. Hopefully it won't be long.

Somewhere between the first ten minutes of the ride I get bored and turn on the radio. This makes me sing my head off to every single song that I know. Once I'm back at my motel, I park in the nearest parking space and walk to my room.

I'm humming the tune to Scream by Usher that happened to be the last song I heard on my radio. Every now and then I get the courage to sing the words out loud but I'm aware that it's the middle of the night and that people are already sleeping.

I'm unlocking my door when I get startled by, "I still wonder why you didn't choose to become a singer yourself."

I turn around to find Austin standing right in front of me. I shake my head in disbelief and pick up my keys that I dropped to open my door.

"Whatcha doing here?" I ask him nonchalantly.

For some reason, unlocking this door is harder than I remembered. I keep trying to open it but I manage to keep it locked.

"Well I wanted to hang out with you but you walked out so of course I was going to find out where you were staying at. You should know. After all those three months we spent together were something," he tells me as I continue my struggle.

I let out a grunt in frustration as I lock the door once again for the tenth time. Before I can realize what's happening, Austin takes the keys from my hand and three seconds later the door opens.

"See that wasn't too hard," he tells me in a teasing tone.

I grab my keys from him and throw my bag inside as I stand at the doorway. "Ok let me rephrase my question, what are doing here at twelve o'clock in the night?"

I have my arms crossed and one of my eye brows raised. It's nice to see him. It really is. But right now I was planning in sleeping and not too much on talking.

"Well I came here around six but you weren't here. So I decided to wait and somehow I managed to fall asleep. I woke up about thirty minutes ago and then decided to wait for another hour and then I would have gone back home. Now the real question is..." His voice slowly turns into a whisper as he takes a step closer to me so he can whisper in my ear, "Why are you home this late? Hanging out with "Friends" Ally Dawson?"

I take a step back the second that he finishes his question. Needing to have space between us to think properly. As I look at him, he has a smirk playing across his face and he's acting cocky.

"Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't but that's my problem isn't it?" I asked him in a slightly annoyed tone.

For a second I see a flash of anger in his eyes but he covers it up real quickly. He looks away from my stare for a few seconds before he tells me, "I'm sorry about Cassidy. I'm pretty sure that she didn't mean it and to be honest I'm not sure what happened to her. Usually she's really nice and-"

I get annoyed with his response. First off, I'm annoyed with the fact that he didn't defend me with that dog of his. Second of all he's apologizing for her and now he's telling me that usually she's nice?! As much as I want to talk to him, I'd rather go to bed.

"Austin. It's ok. You don't have to explain her actions. And don't tell me anything to do with your dog cause I'm not really interested in finding out if she's a chiwawa that only pretends to have a big bit or a pitbull who's bark is worser than her bite, " I huff out in an annoyed sleepy tone.

I can see his face cringe at my words, but I'm not really thinking straight. I am tired, I am exhausted, I am recovering from my argument with Dallas, and Austin isn't making it any more easier.

I'm ready to tell him goodbye and I think he can sense it because before words can some out of my mouth, he's saying, "I know it's late out, but I was wondering..."

I wait for him to finish the sentence but he doesn't. He keeps rocking on his heels and is playing with his hands while he stares at the ground. To be honest, if I didn't know him better I would have thought that he is nervous. Wait is he nervous?

Before I can make a decision he's saying, "I was wondering if you'd like to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning. Just the two of us like before."

He has a childish smile playing on the corners of his lips as his eyes shine brighter than I've seen them before.

I'm about to say yes when I think about his dog, "What about Cassidy? Don't you think you're girlfriend is going to get annoyed at you?"

As soon as I'm done speaking, in a whirlwind, he says, "Trust me she won't be annoying you any time soon cause I dumped her after you left. I didn't like the way she treated you and I don't want a girl by my side who can't respect people."

I nod my head at hearing this information. "Ok then. I'll see you at breakfast, pancake buddy."

He lightly chuckles at hearing his old nickname and before I can stop him or move out of the way, he leans down and gives me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"See you tomorrow beautiful," he says in a rush as he walks back to his car. I see him get in and I try to comprehend what just happened. I said yes to him and he gave me a kiss. I hope he doesn't think it's a date... Because I have a boyfriend whom I'm not planing on breaking up with soon.

a/n: hey there everyone!so thanks for all the reviewers and faves and follows in this story. It meant a lot. I'm hoping you're all enjoying this and thanks! So I want to let you know that Ill update later again for my other stories. Not sure which one bit onto shout outs!

queenc1: thank you so much for reviewing and I am glad that you have Ben joyIn the story so far. :) hopefully you lied this one too.

Jennifer:no need to thank. This is my way of saying a special of thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hopefully you liked this one. :)

Ashlee:well I'm guessing that now you know who called her and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the review and hopefully you liked this chapter. :)

BunnybearsXD:ok so I wrote this chapter today just for you and no I am not trying to kill you. I glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for your review. It really encouraged me! :)

YoureNotAlone143: thank you so much in your review! It made my day and I hop you liked this chapter! :)

Awesinesauce325: you are so funny. You have a great sense of humor and I'm excited for camp rock and high school musical back to back next Sunday. Really looking foreword to it. And thank you so much!i uploaded today thanks to your wonderful review! :)

randomsmileyperson:Hey there, so thank you so much for your view and I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thank you so much. :)

i-luv-ross-lynch-and-r5:well it would ruin the story but lets say that a lot of things will happen before the end of the summer. ;) thanks for reading and reviewing.

naadabh:thank you so much for all the advice. I shall go back to make it more clear. And thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you're enjoying it. I hope you lied the chapter! :)

so thanks for all the support and have a good day or night! :) thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Day 4: Reminiscing Our History

_**Rewrite of chapter for later reasons sorry for having you guys read it again.**_

* * *

_**Day 4: Still Best Friends**_

* * *

This isn't one of the biggest decisions I'll ever have to make. It's not a life or death situation. So why am I still trying to decide on which dress to take when I only have thirty minutes left? I got up extra early to have enough time to get ready but I'm still in my pjs trying to pick out my cloths.

The first one or the second one? The pink one or the blue one? The first one flatters my figure but the second me brings out my eyes. Why is this so important for me? I didn't spend this much time in figuring out what outfit I was going to wear on my first date with Dallas.

I hold up the first one against me as I look at myself in the mirror for the hundredth time. It's really pretty. It's white at the top and has lace on it of a flower pattern while the rest of it hangs loose from my waist and is the color pink. I would choose it in a heart beat if it wasn't for the fact that it ends at mid-thigh and I don't want to give Austin the wrong impression.

Which then makes me go with the blue dress. It ends right above my knees and just like the other one, it hugs my curves but is loose at the bottom half. It's strapless too, but it makes it seem like I didn't try to dress up for our first meeting.

I let out a sigh of frustration when I get startled by my phone going off. Sluggishly I reach out for it to see that it's a text from Austin. He tells me that he'll be at the restaurant in twenty minutes.

Not thinking about it, I grab the first dress and put on make up as fast as I can. Seeing that I don't have enough time to do my hair, I decide to make a side braid with a two strands of hair framing my face. It looks casual yet cute.

I'm putting my white wedges on as I check on the clock. I feel my eyes about to fall out as I realize that I have ten minutes to make it to Swirly Berry Cafe.

Jumping on one foot, as I struggle to find my car keys and put in my left shoe, I manage to get out of the house in one minute. I'm running as fast as my shoes let me to my car and am hoping that Austin still has bad time management.

If there's one thing that I hate more than surprises it's traffic. I keep shifting my stare from the clock on my radio to the road. I need to be there in five minutes and I've moved about ten feet in the last three minutes. I'm tapping on my steering wheel impatiently when I decided to go by the street instead.

Trying my best to not get road killed as I make my way off the freeway, I hear my phone go off and grasp the steering wheel tightly as I see it's Austin. Stepping on the gas, I manage to make it fifteen minutes later than planned.

As soon as I park my car I turn around to be greeted by the small cafe where I spent most of my teenage years at. Especially when I was working on lyrics. I see people through the window and am looking at the elegant sign of the the cafe when my eyes meet his.

A small smile is playing on his lips and he has his hands stuffed in his pockets. He has the same overused jeans that are ripped and a white tee that has four shades printed on it. He still has the same ray band sunglasses he had when I bumped into him yesterday.

I give a small wave as I make my way towards him. All of a sudden I feel really self conscious. In my head I'm making us that my hairs in place and make up doesn't seem to over done. I fight the urge to tug on my dress and try to stay calm.

When I'm a few steps away from him he opens the door for me and says in a teasing tone, "Someone forgot how to set up an alarm."

I shake my head weakly as I try to push the idea of Austin being on time while I'm late out of my head. We don't say a word on which table were going to sit at. We came here too many time during the summer to know that the table in the corner of the restaurant is ours.

I take my seat as Austin sits down right across from me. A waitress comes to ask for our order which we gladly say and all too soon we are left alone... To talk... Except nothing's being said.

Seeing that not a word is being shared between us, I try to distract myself from the awkward tension we're building by looking outside the window. There's not much going on with the exception of people walking by and minding their own business.

Tick...

The whispers of the clients in the restaurant suddenly seem loud. I can almost tell the words they're saying.

Tock...

We hear a clash coming from the kitchen that makes me wonder if they're alright. It sounded mighty loud. Maybe some dishes got broken.

Tick...

I start to tug on my hair. I stopped my horrible habit of biting my hair when I get nervous, but I tug it now. Which isn't much of an advancement but at least now I don't have to explain to my date why I'm eating my hair instead of the dinner I ordered.

Tock...

I'm biting my lips as I wonder if we're even going to talk at all during this little reunion. I mean it shouldn't be hard right? We were talking like old times yesterday. For god sake he even kissed me on the cheek!

I take a sudden interest at my phone when Austin disrupts the awkward silence, "So..."

I look up from my phone to find him staring at the window. His hands are unconsciously tapping the table as he drops his sentence halfway, making it more uncomfortable for me to think of a response. Not knowing exactly what he was trying to do with his one worded conversation starter, I decide to settle with, "So..."

We are back to step one as we let silence fill the sound of our voice. I keep opening my mouth to say something but I close it before any words come out. We keep having this hollow conversation until he says, "You look good Ally."

"Oh! Thank you," I say shyly as I smooth out my dress. A small blush becoming evident on my face as I think about his words. "You look great too!"

He chuckles at me as he reaches up to take off his glasses. It's was a wrong move. In a matter of seconds everyone in the cafe who saw him started to crowd around him; desperate to get a glimpse of a living celebrity.

People have their phones out as they try to take pictures of him and then of us. I'm using my hardest to hide but it's not easy when people are taking pictures from all angles. Their voices overlap as they ask for autographs and a small performance from him. They also ask about me but I just stay quiet as I look at Austin to let him know that the crowd is bothering me.

At first he doesn't notices me and is chatting with his fans. I wonder if this happens to him all the time. I think I would get annoyed if this happened to me every time I went outside my house. But as I see a glow to him that I hadn't seen in a while, it reminds me how much he likes attention. I chuckle softly as I remember him telling me his dreams of becoming a singer. I'm glad he made it.

Taking a quick glance at me by pure chance, he realizes how uncomfortable I feel and stands up to say to the crowd surrounding our small round table, "Hey everyone! I'm flattered that you all want my autograph but as you can see my friend is shy," people chuckle slightly as they turn to get a glimpse of me before they return their attention to Austin, "So if you all could be polite enough to let us have breakfast, I'd be mo than happy to give you autographs before we leave and sing a few tunes."

This makes his audience happy that they even applaud before they go back to their seats. Austin sits down once again with a smirk on his face. He acts as if nothing's happened while I'm trying to figure out what just happened in my head.

"Sorry for that. I guess I didn't really think that one out," he says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.

I giggle at him before telling him, "You think? I thought your head was empty considering that you still act like a kid."

His face becomes slightly annoyed as he says in a dry tone, "Hahaha! Very funny Ally."

His response just makes me laugh harder but I calm down when he says, "Good to see you too. I've been fine. Thanks for asking."

I let the last giggle out and while moving a strand of hair from my face I say, "Sorry I just couldn't help myself."

We feel a little bit more comfortable as we begin speaking, but it's still not comfortable. We're just waiting to see how it goes I guess.

"It's alright. At least I know how to have fun," he says nonchalantly as he shrugs his shoulders.

I gasp at his sentence as my mouth stays wide open for a split second. "Hey! Really? We're still going to be debating whether I know how to have fun after all this time?"

We both stare each other down for a minute till we both break down laughing. It's nice to hear his laugh. It can make you feel like everything's better. As soon as we quiet down, Austin starts to play with his napkin as he says, "So really, how have you been?"

We make small talk as we wait for our order. He talks about what it's like to be in a recording studio and how he's finally learning how to write songs that don't repeat the same word about fifty times. I tell him how New York is going and I give him tips on how to survive if he ever decides to move there. We're both rambling whatever we can but it's nothing too big. After all, we're just trying to get to see how much of the other we still know.

He asks me about my life with music but before I can tell him that I decided to leave my music career behind, a young waitress comes toward us with our order. It's about time I think to myself. Austin looks like he's going to drool at any second as he stares at the pancakes.

"Here are your buttermilk pancakes and chocolate chip for," she starts off calm but I'm guessing she wasn't here when Austin took off his glasses because she then shortly she shouts, "OMG! Is that Austin Moon?!"

Her eyes are starstruck as she jumps up and down. Austin puts on a smirk. He doesn't look nor sound humble as he says."The one and only baby."

I don't do anything but stare at the scene in front of me as I wonder why he's change all of a sudden. The girl is obviously flirting with him to the point that she looks desperate and from a smug look on Austin's face, I can tell he's enjoying it. It's weird to see him like this. He has never done this with me around. He's different.

Austin gets a napkin to sign as he says, "So you're a big fan?"

Before he can finish she's telling him how she worships the ground she walks in. The manager of the place scolds her from far and with a sad expression she tells Austin that she has to go. Austin says goodbye to her but not without giving her an over exaggerated wink that makes her giggle like a maniac.

He's smiling in accomplishment as he takes his last glimpses at the waitress. When he turn to look at me, I'm guessing he realizes how confused I feel towards his actions as he asks, "What?"

I shake my head as I go back to eating my pancakes. This brief silence makes things a little bit uncomfortable but we cut it short as we change conversations.

We have finished eating but we still talking. I think everything has been talked about except for the fact that we were once a couple in love having a summer fling.

"How long are you planning on staying?" He asks me nonchalantly.

His playing with his hair as I tell him that I don't know. He looks at me hard with a face of concentration. I can almost see the nuts and bolts twisting and turning in his head as he stares at me. It's almost like the first time he came into Sonic Boom and asked me to play my song again.

"Want to spend the rest of the summer doing the things we did on our senior summer?"

He has a mischievous vibe to him as he gives me his childish smile. He looks like an angel right now but if my memory serves me right, he's planning something.

"What do you mean?" I ask him in a cautious tone, "Like the list of things we planned on doing during the summer?"

"Yea," he whispers softly as his mind goes through our memories. "Yea. Like the things we did on our list. Do you remember it?"

The softness to his voice catches my attention as his shining eyes and smile lets me know that he's remembering our story as we speak right now. It's weird to see him remember us after all this time with such sweetness because I always thought that I was the only one who did.

I take a sip of water and reply while staring at the half full cup, "Yea I remember it. How I could I forget it? I got grounded towards the end of the summer for doing things that my dad would say are very unladylike."

He chuckles at something that I'm not quite sure before he continues to say, "Yea, your dad didn't like me that much. Except when we told him that we weren't together anymore. He seemed to loved me that day. But back to the subject, do you want to spend the summer doing the things we did our high school summer?"

I look into his eyes and I know he's being honest. He actually wants to spend his vacation with me. His hopeful glance only reminds me wonderful our story was. He only made me think about how restless it left me at night and wishing for more when he left. It left me wondering where we went wrong. It felt wrong but ten times better and it captured my heart before I knew it. But we're not kids anymore and even though it's summer, it's not our senior year.

"Austin we didn't even complete the list in the three months we had. What makes you think that we're going to complete it in a matter of a few weeks? I know you have to go back at the end of August to start recording. There's not enough time and what is the media going to say when it spots us together?" I try to bring his feet back to reality.

He runs his fingers through his hair roughly as he fights with himself to find the next words he's going to say. He bites his lips for a few seconds before he's eyes let me know that he knows the words to say.

"Look I don't know about you but I came here searching for something Ally. Something that reminds me the reason why I started singing, to remind me of the passion I feel for music. And I know if I want to save my career that doing all the things on the List will allow me to find myself."

He stares at me with hope. His life seems to depend on my answer as he runs his fingers through his hair once again.

Not seeing me react, he grabs my hands into his as he says, "Screw what the media tries to say. I just want to relive everything before I go back to the world of hypocrisy. I want to have a few good times with my best friend. Or are we not best friends anymore?"

I can imagine his smirk before I can see it. He knows he's caught me there. We promised to stay as best friends before we went separate ways. He sloppily puts his arms around my shoulder as he whispers in my ear, "You know you want to!"

I should think of all the negative consequences that can end from this little adventure. I should be worried about the fact that media can manipulate the truth to the world. I should consider the fact that after being spotted with Austin Moon, the most wanted guy on earth, that my privacy will be invaded... But I don't.

instead I giggle softly at his action before I say,"What's the first thing to get crossed off the list?"

* * *

**Hey there, so I had to rewrite because I felt like I mentioned to many things between their conversation than should have been said. So I'm sorry for making you guys reread it, but thanks you for all the support. I know I've been gone for a long time but I am still writing and I'm starting to pick myself back up. Soccer finished but because I hadn't been writing for a long time I got stuck on all of my stories and then some parts that I had been working on got erased so that made me annoyed. So I hope you all can forgive me and I shall be doing shout outs now!**

**brickbreaker: hey there so as you can see I am back and running. Btw I'm glad you liked that bit. I'm not sure where I got it from but at least it made someone laugh! :) thanks for all the support and keep up the great work with your story! Thank you but I hope that it turned out better!**

**queenc1: thanks again for all the support on all my stories. It really means a lot! Especially since you've been here for me since the beginning! I have no clue how to thank you but say a big, THANK YOU! :) I'll try to upload the next chapter tonight. If not it'll come out tomorrow!**

**Randomsmileyperson: hey there! So again thanks for all the support and everything. It really does mean a lot and it always helps me to write faster. Thank you so much and can't wait to see what you come up with next! :)**

**Awesomesauce325: I am deeply sorry for not uploading sooner on any of my stories. If you are ready to kill me for not uploading ill totally understand. I just want to say thanks for your reviews because they really do make a difference and I know that by now I sound like a broken record but I really enjoy reading your opinions on my story. so thank you so much! :)**

**Jennifer: he there thank you so much for reviewing! It meant a lot! And I hope you enjoyed the rewrite of this chapter! :)**

**naddahbh: thank you so much for all the support. It really means a lot and sorry for disappearing. Hopefully you've been busy with other fanfics. So I hope I haven't lost your interest yet and you keep being a reviewer because you really encourage me to write! :)**

**xXLGBTXx: thank you so much but I felt like I had to so I could continue the story how I wanted it to. your review meant so much and don't worry. I will stay by your side no matter what. Ill always be here if you need to talk and I haven't thought about that movie in such a long time! :) I like how you pay attention to details. No their break up still hasn't been told but it will later on. I think they'll leave it off topic until things become hard to handle for them. If you get what I mean. ;) so thanks once again and I hope you can get on soon! :)**

**so that's it. I hope all of you guys understand why I had to rewrite it and enjoyed it more. I am still writing but am getting a slow start but soon I'll be uploading like before. Thanks for all of you that have stIckes with me and I'm still amazed with the fact that your still reading my stories. I still can't believe that people actually read my stories so thank you so so much! I hope you have a good night and sweet dreams or a good morning. Thank you so much for every single favorite, review, and follow I've gotten. It mans so much! :)**


	6. Day 5: Shes Got A Boyfriend Now

**_Day 6: She's Got A Boyfriend Now_**

* * *

I hate being on time sometimes. Especially when you're on time and the person you're waiting for is late. Even more so when people just stare at you as they try to figure out why you are standing by yourself; like a loner. At times like these I wish I could be as reckless with time as Austin. Or maybe get a watch that is in Austin time. Because then I would arrive at the time he would.

I wait as patiently as I can, sitting on the steps of the museum. It took some convincing from my part when we left the café yesterday. But it's worth it. I love going to all the nearby museums. I love seeing all the history of our country, state, and county. The beautiful art works that can be found in galleries always leave me breathless. And my favorite one, the museum of music always leaves me speechless. It's amazing to see how amazing people can be with music and how it can be real and honest. It's all feelings after all.

I keep tapping my feet, seeing how I am going to make him pay for getting here late. As if reading my mind, I see Austin in the distance running for his life towards me. Except the look on his face doesn't look guilty from making me wait; he actually looks frightened and scared as his eyes look bigger than normal and his heart seems to be jumping out of his chest.

I stand up with confusion written on my face. He never ran this fast without a good reason. I remember all though out summer that I would have to push him to move faster. As I see him come closer, I am opening my mouth to question his actions when he comes rushing towards me and grabs my wrists.

He keeps pulling me as he continues running for his life. To be honest, I am so glad I decided to wear flats instead of wedges. Or else I would be eating the sidewalk by now. We keep running as I keep shouting at Austin to stop but he doesn't do anything I say as he keeps turning corners and hiding behind bushes or statues.

We take a short break behind a rose bush when I say in fragments of segments due to losing my breath, "Austin… why are… we… running and hiding?"

He keeps telling me to shut up and I am prepared to shout out loud when he covers my mouth with his hand. He looks worried as he softly tells me, "Ally. I may have gotten into some problem before getting here with my fans."

I listen to every word he's telling me but I wonder if he realizes how close he is. I can even feel his hot breath on my face. He lets me go and points to something in a distance and that's when I see them; his loyal, lung screaming fans, looking around the place trying to find him.

I can't help but feel annoyed. Didn't he learn from the restaurant yesterday that people tend to freak out when they see him? I mean, if I was a celebrity I think that after being famous for about two years I would know how my fans would react if they saw me in the streets.

I'm glaring at him and all he's doing is giving me a sheepish smile as he shrugs his shoulders. I am ready to give him the biggest lecture in his life when we both hear, "LOOK I FOUND HIM! HE"S BEHIND THIS ROSE BUSH WITH A GIRL!"

Before I can completely comprehend the situation, Austin is grabbing me once again by my wrist and I am doing way much more exercise than I am used to. I'm not even sure where we are going as Austin leads the way. We keep taking turns and cutting corners but I can hear his fans screaming his name getting nearby.

Getting my breath lost, I start to say, short-winded, "Austin I can't run anymore. I can't breathe!"

My footsteps become smaller and my legs are starting to give out as my legs start to stop. I am bent over, trying to regain the gulps of air that I had lost when I feel his hand on my back, rubbing me back and forth as he tries to comfort me.

When I look up at him, he gives me a small smile, but I can still see the worried glance he has in his eyes. He motions me to relax and I am just about to stretch when I hear once again, "AUSTIN I LOVE YOU!"

And next thing I know I am moving again. Except my feet are slowing us down as I yell to Austin, "My shoe fell off!" I can hear his chuckle at me and in a blink of an eye, he picks me up in piggy back style and we are off again. I hold onto him for dear life when I whisper in his ear, "Austin my shoe fell off! What am I supposed to do without my shoe!?"

He just shakes his head in response and then shouts, "If we survive the crazy fan mob, I'll buy you new shoes."

I roll my eyes at him, but the small smile forming on my lips gives away how silly and yet ridiculously funny I find the situation we are caught in. This boy better buy me cuter shoes than the ones I lost. I look down at my bare feet and then at my other shoes before whispering to no one in peculiar, "Those were my favorite flats."

After paying a blonde guy to switch clothes with Austin, leaving a hundred dollars for two five dollar sunglasses, and getting two hats, we walk in peace as we see the mob of fans running right past us. We both try to look normal but when we see the blonde guy running away from the mob, we both look at each other and break down laughing.

He's wiping a tear from his eyes when he says, "Ok so what Museum are we going to visit first?"

I place my hands on my hips and then point downward at my feet before saying, "Uh-uh. You owe me shoes before we go anywhere."

He rolls his eyes playfully at me before he says in a frightened voice, "I'll buy you shoes as long as it doesn't take an entire day for you to find one pair."

He turns around and starts walking away when I say, "Do you expect me to walk around shoeless?"

He turns around to look at me and says, "Do you want a piggy ride back to my car?"

I put a big cheeky smile on my face and then dejectedly I see him make his way towards me with a playful glare at me. He picks me up and when we are slowly making our way he says, "You have to be more demanding than a pop star."

I place my head on his shoulders as I brush my lips on his ears to tell him, "Who knows. But at the end you'll still love me no matter how absurd my demands may be."

He shakes his head and then says, "Yea. Plus I can make you pay like this."

I don't know exactly what he means but the moment I feel him loosen his grip on me, making it seem like he's going to let me fall, I scream. Of course he catches me before any real damage can be done but he does this the whole way to his car and I desperately cling on to him for my life. When he opens the door for me and lets me get in his car, I think I have survived from having six heart attacks thanks to him.

On the way to the store I tell him how he owes me two shoes now; one pair of shoe due to the fans, and the second pair because I deserve it for surviving Austin's horrible joke.

When we walk into the store, I find shoes as fast as I can, not wanting to waste any more time from the museums. As soon as I have two shoes on my feet, choosing yellow converse in case we have to run again. Plus, they match my yellow skinny jeans that are perfectly matched with my turquoise shirt with printed flowers.

After a two hour delay, we finally are back to square one as we walk up the steps that I was waiting for Austin. The first stop is the museum of artifacts. It's cool to see the dinosaurs, the display of how the golden bridge got made and everything else that has to do with our country and the world.

When we walk in, I made sure to have Austin wearing a hat and sunglass the entire time. I am even on a look out to stop him from taking any one of them off. We walk around and see the wonders when we are barely making our way around the corner when Austin says, "How much longer until we get to go eat?"

I look at him in disbelief as my mouth starts to drop its jaw. I keep staring at him when I do hand motions to exaggerate my point.

"Austin you are in the middle of seeing how our country became independent from Britain and all your thinking about it food?"

Austin starts to look like he's just realizing the great importance of the museum when his expression falls flat and in a bored tone says, "Yup."

I roll my eyes at him as I say, "A museum can be fun. You just have to open your eyes."

He stuffs his hands in his pocket as he says, "Well if things happen to come alive at night like in that movie, then ii would be enjoying me. But something tells me that this museum doesn't have a golden tablet."

I grab his hand and pull him into the next room when I say," Ok if I can prove it can be fun. Will you not complain for the rest of the day?"

He nods his heads in agreement and I search for something to capture his attention. It's only then that I see a statue of a realistic Ape when I go standing next to it and say, "Here Austin take a picture of me."

He looks confused at me but does so anyway. I purposely put my finger right below the ape's nose and as soon as I am done, I see Austin cracking a smile and soon he's letting out a chuckle. He looks amused as he makes his way towards me and excitedly says, "Ally, it looks like your poking the Apes nose for bats in the cave!"

I only give him an 'I told you so' look when I say, "Ok now. You've had your laughs. Try to find something to make a funny picture of it."

He gives me a small childish smile as he says, "Challenge accepted. Best picture owes the other an ice cream!"

We spend the rest of the afternoon collecting pictures and at the end, sadly, I owe him an ice cream.

It's chilly when we step out of the ice cream shop but I feel perfectly fine. We take our sweet time walking to our cars as we both look ahead.

"I had a great time Alls," He tells in between a lick.

I giggle at his comment and say, "So I know how to have fun right?"

He gives me a teasing smirk before telling me, "Well maybe I exaggerate when I say you know how to kill a party. Although you're not completely on the fun zone all the time, I think you're perfectly fun to have around. Especially when it's just us two."

I shake my head in disapproval when I say, "I think this time went much better than our senior year. You even stopped complain and I had to drag you out of the museum to get us home!"

He chuckles lightly at me and just shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Well it's hard not to have fun when you're around. You always know how to make me smile."

As I hear him say this I can't stop myself from smiling and all to soon we find ourselves in front of my car and I am softly whispering, "Goodnight Austin."

His eyes look beautiful as the moonlight makes them glow brighter than the stars. His childish smile brings back good memories. We just stand there for a while staring at the other with matching smiles when he slowly starts coming nearer and leans his forehead on mine.

"Goodnight beau," but exactly then my phone ringtone goes off and he backs away as I jump in place from the sound. When I reach into my pocket and take it out, I see that it's from Dallas. I keep staring at his number when Austin breaks my gaze with, "Aren't you going to answer it?"

I look up at him for a quick second and then I nod my head. A sheepish smile starts to play on lips as I hear him say, "Hey Baby, how are things going there for you?"

Right away, I can't stop my smile from growing bigger, the sound of Dallas' voice bringing me comfort right way. In a soft caring voice I say, "Things are going well for me. I actually went to the museum today with an old friend and had lots of fun with."

I hear him chuckle and Austin looks like he is playing a guessing game as he tries to figure out who I am talking to. He keeps mouthing me who is it but I keep telling him to give me a minute. Dallas tells me something about his day when he says, "So I'm guessing the old friend was Trish."

I scratch my head as I stare at Austin, looking at me with his warm smile. And suddenly I can't help but feel guilty as I think about the fact that I am planning to spend my entire summer with Austin when I have a boyfriend back home. But it's not like I am going to cheat on him with Austin. I am just saying hi to an old friend.

"Well not exactly Dallas. I was seeing an old friend who's name is Austin," I cringe my face as I expect him to yell out at me for hanging out with a guy.

Austin gets worried from seeing me panic and I start to furiously tug on my hair when I hear nothing coming out of Dallas' mouth. I start walking around in circles with Austin following behind me, trying to ease dropping on my conversation when I say, "Baby it's not what you think. It's just an old friend and I swear that nothing is going on between us."

I don't even notice how Austin stops in his tracks from hearing me. I am too busy concentrating on Dallas's voice telling me why I should be explaining myself to him. I can't help but feel even worse as I hear him say these words to me and when I turn to look at Austin he looks dazed by something.

I try to get Dallas to tell me his opinion when he quickly says goodbye and I am left saying to the dial tone, "I love you too babe."

I go back and lean on my car when Austin comes up to me and says innocently, "Was that your, um... boyfriend?" His voice sounds raspy as he looks at me with wide eyes. And I can't help but let a tear slip as I nod my head.

When he sees me start to cry he comes closer to me once again and brings my face in his hands as he starts to wipe them away. He tells me soothing voice and before I can stop myself, I am pulling him to me and am burying my face in his chest.

"He hung up on me Austin. We never stay mad at each other before we hang up!" I shout in a desperate plea. Austin is just putting his arms around me when I break free from him and start shouting, "Oh My Gosh! What if he breaks up with me? What if he finds a better girl out in New York and decided I'm not worth it! What if-"

Before I can continue my melt down, Austin pulls me right back in and makes me look at him as he tells me, "Ally he would be crazy to let you go. He would be stupid and the dumbest person if he ever let you walk out of his life. Trust me; he couldn't let you go even if he wanted. You're just too much to let you leave that easily."

I keep looking into his eyes and then softly whisper, "You really think so?"

He gives me a small weak smile and moves a strand from my face before telling me, "I know so."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in when I start to giggle at my foolishness. Austin's right. Most likely he's just getting his emotions together and then tomorrow Dallas is going to be calling me and telling me how stupid our argument was. I look at Austin for a little bit longer when I say, "Well it's getting late and I should be getting home now."

He looks like he's just realized something when he looks at me with more intensity and interest as he says, "Yup. You should be getting home beautiful. I mean Ally. I mean…"

I start to giggle at the blush forming on his face when I say, "It's ok. Hearing that word from you is like hearing it from a brother. I think you're handsome too."

He scratches the back of his neck and then says, "Well goodnight Ally."

He leans down again to give me a kiss on the cheek and I tell him goodnight before he leaves me. When I drive back to the motel, I can't ignore the small butterflies that keep amplifying the more I think about Austin. But I try my best to pretend that it's nothing at all. And when I get to my room and get under the covers, I pretend that this night I won't wake in the middle of the night and think about the reason why we both called our relationship off. I pretend that I won't wake up in the middle of the night to just curse his name.

* * *

_Hola! Bonjour! Ciao! Hi! Hallo! Sorry if any of these are wrong but I looked them up in the internet and I wish i knew how to write in Korean or Chinese on the computer but i don't. So sorry too. Well sorry for not updating but I was having a hard time thinking of a way of starting their mini vacation together and then suddenly it just came to me. So sorry for the long wait but hope the chapter was good. **Plus I have an important note in the bottom.** So because i made you guys wait, i'll give you a sneak peek into the next chapter and that is that there might be some second guesses about spending the entire summer together. That's all I am willing to say, and before the important note, on to SHOUT OUTS! :D_

_rauraauslly: Maybe. ;) Like in the distant future but you'll have to read to find out. You know, they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means so much! :)_

_Kato45: Sorry for updating in a really long time but here it is and i hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your review it made me smile! :)_

_RoseWeasley7: I know i should get a beta for a lot of my stories because i am horrible at checking them. I always post them as soon as I am done writing the chapter without revising it because usually i am late in updating and to get it beta means more time but i am starting to use them for a new upcoming story that still isn't published. So thanks. i tried to review this one, and i think i was better than the last one but if it's that bad let me know and i'll find a beta. Thanks for the advice though. It means a lot and thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

_Frenchie12: Hey there! Just want to say thanks for all the support and I am glad that you are loving the story. hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_

_Hey149:Thank you so much for your review and smile it gave me. Sorry for updating late but hope it makes up for not updating in like forever! :)_

_Elina-Ann:ha ha ha. Well I don't know what it's like to be that far away from your best friends but i had to move schools like two years ago and i felt like a complete loner on the first day. Especially when everyone has a group of friends they sat with while i ate alone on my first day. I hope things are way much better since the time you left the review and funny thing. you're like an hour or so away from where i live which is really funny in my opinion. I live in southern Cali. :) Thank you for giving me a chance and sorry for updating late. But i was having writers block. hope you still liked it though! Wish you the best of luck! :)_

_LovesAMessButWorthIt:Thank you so much for your review and for the wonderful smile it gave me! Sorry for the long wait but i hope it's not too bad. I'll try more the next time and hope you liked this chapter! BTW nice username. ;)_

_randomsmileyperson:Thank you so much for reviewing and for all the support. Couldn't do it without you. :)_

_brickbreaker:Of course you know me so well with my twist and turns. ;) And yup. The journey has begun. I know i just felt like i let some information too soon and decided i would take it away. For later purposes of course. Thank so much for all the support. Don't worry. things will look up for your story. it just take time. :)_

_queenc1:Thank you so much. I'm glad your hyped for the list. I hope you liked this chapter. :)_

_Miss-Sunny-Skies: I love it when you ramble. And your fancy words. Thank you so much for all the support and if you could see the smile i gave me you would be laughing. Thank you so much and i hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hope to see you around soon. :)_

**Ok so for the important note. Well I have a list of things that Auslly are going to do but i was wondering, do you guys have anything in particular that you want them to do? I am not sure if i'll put it in. depending on how good it works with the storyline but if it does it might just get in. Just wanted to give you that opportunity but if not, you'll guys be in for a surprise.** _Thank you all for all the support and helping me write this story. Without your positive feedback i don't know if i'll still be posting. i think i'll keep on writing, Just not posting. So thank you all so much! :)_

_Hope you all have a sweet dream or awesome day! Stay Rossome! _

_Lot's of love, smileysteph!_


End file.
